Your Smile Never Fades
by Bia like wo
Summary: (F/F Content, 12/5 SD Spoiler) After what happened after Smackdown between Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson, will their one night stand turn into more?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. And there is a spoiler from the 12/05 Smackdown!  
  
Torrie sat in her locker room, thinking about going and seeing Dawn Marie. She knew she probably shouldn't, but ever since that night, she had been thinking about her non-stop. There was so much that the cameras didn't show, since 'Smackdown!' was a PG-14 rated show. And Torrie had enjoyed it. She had hated enjoying it, but she did. It was something that was so wrong, and it went against what she thought were her morals. But it had felt so right.  
  
Dawn Marie was in her locker room, too. She had watched Torrie for so long, and then she had finally gotten her. Maybe it was only for one night, but so what? She had still gotten her. Ever since, she wondered what Torrie was thinking, if she was thinking about that night. She knew she wasn't, but she hoped. That night, though, she had acting like she enjoyed it, but hated enjoying it. Also, ever since that night, she had been acting more and more distant from Billy. They used to be around each other all of the time, and now you barely ever saw them together.  
  
Torrie layed down on her couch and stared up at the ceiling. She remembered what Dawn had changed into after the camera men left. It was a nice little white night gown. She remembered what Dawn had smelled like; Tommy Girl perfume. Why had Dawn kept it all a secret for so long? Was it for fear of being rejected? Was this her plan all along? Or was this all just a way of using Torrie for her own little sick purposes?  
  
Dawn heard a knock at her door. She knew who it was; Al Wilson. Tonight was the night she was going to have to break off the engagement. She sure as hell wasn't going to break a promise she had made to Torrie; she loved Torrie too much to do that. Yes, love. She had realized it that night, although she didn't tell her. Sometimes she regretted not telling her. "Hey, Al." she said. "Come in." He came in and sat down on the white chair. "We need to talk." She said.  
  
"What is it, darling?" he asked.  
  
"I can't marry you. It would hurt Torrie to much." She explained.  
  
"Why would you care about hurting Torrie? I thought you hated her."  
  
"It's far away from that. I could never hate Torrie." She said, beginning to think about her again. She had to see Torrie again; there was no way around it.  
  
-----------  
  
Torrie was sitting there with Stacy. Stacy was her best friend; the only person she could trust aside from maybe Billy. But soon, he may be gone. Stacy was sitting across from Torrie, waiting for her to start talking. "Stacy, I think I like Dawn Marie. It feels weird. I see now that when I got pissed when I saw her with my dad, it wasn't because of the age difference or anything. It was because of jealousy." She explained.  
  
"Whoa. Are you sure, Torrie?" Stacy asked. Torrie nodded. "Then tell her. She deserves to know. She obviously feels the same way about you."  
  
But Torrie still wasn't sure. She wondered what Dawn was doing this very moment. Probably out with Al. Torrie hated that thought, and especially the fact that Dawn had lied to her. Why she felt like this, she didn't know. But she needed to let Dawn know.  
  
After Stacy had left, Torrie grabbed her stationary and a pink pen, and began to write a note to Dawn. It said:  
  
Dawn Marie, I really need to talk to you. Please meet me at the corner of 5th Street and St. Park Avenue. I'll be there waiting for you.  
  
Torrie  
  
She ran to Dawn Marie's hotel room and snuck in, knowing how to break into these rooms. She put the note on the mirror in the bathroom, where Dawn Marie was sure to see it, and ran back out of the room, locking the door.  
  
------------  
  
Dawn Marie had hated seeing Torrie's father cry. But it was for the better, definitely. She went to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. Taking her makeup and clothes off, she looked up into the mirror and noticed there was a note taped onto it. She opened it and read it. A note from Torrie! Putting her clothes back on quickly, she ran out of the room and into her car, speeding all the way to where Torrie had said to meet her.  
  
Torrie was outside in the cold, and it was raining. She looked around quickly, watching to see if Dawn was anywhere near. She was getting ready to leave when a car stopped in front of her. It was Dawn. She hopped out of her car and gave Torrie an extra coat she had in her car and wrapped it around her. Torrie hugged her. Dawn Marie got a sensational rush through her body at Torrie's touch.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dawn Marie asked.  
  
"Are you still with my dad?" Torrie asked. Dawn shook her head. "Good." She said, before grabbing Dawn Marie and kissing her. "I love you." She said after she had broken away.  
  
"Wow. Um, I love you, too." She said, surprised that Torrie had said it. "And what made you realize this?" she asked.  
  
"That night, of course." Torrie giggled. "Earlier, I did a lot of thinking. I realized that when you were with my dad, I was jealous, not mad." Dawn Marie grabbed the back of Torrie's head and kissed her again.  
  
"How about we go back to my hotel room and get warmed up?" she asked, smiling. Torrie nodded as they got it Dawn's car and took off.  
  
------------  
  
The next day, after Torrie had broken up with Billy, Dawn Marie and she were inseparable. Although people were a bit freaked out by this, everyone was happy for them. They were hugging and kissing, and smiling.  
  
"I love your smile." Dawn Marie told Torrie.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because it'll never fade." 


End file.
